vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiamat (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Tiamat is the mighty Queen of the Dragons and among the most iconic enemies of Dungeons and Dragons, appearing in all media from the game itself to video games, cartoons, and so on. Long before the mortals were born, there were gods and primordials, creating chaos and law as they saw fit. One such being was Asgorath, the first dragon who battled a terrifying Primordial in an event known as the Dawn War. Despite his impressive strength, Asgorath was overcome- but from his corpse split two entities, one good, one evil, who destroyed their father's murderer and created the foundations for the Dragon Pantheon. These beings were Bahamut (the Good) and Tiamat (the Evil). Ever since her inception, Tiamat's sole purpose has been to gain power and influence over the multiverse, and indeed she has nearly achieved such a thing many times. At an unknown point in time, however, she was sealed away in the Nine Hells by an unknown giant deity she had slain. Ever since, Tiamat has remained in her territory of Avernus, a layer of Baator ruled by Bel. Regardless of her origin, she has continued to act as a bane to the gods themselves since her inception, with multiple plots across multiple realities resulting in complete devastation of the Planes. Because of this, Tiamat created a rift between herself and her dragon worshipers that lasted thousands of years, leaving her crippled until she regained the trust of her followers. Constant in-fighting left the draconic race barren, rare. Despite being sealed in Baator, Tiamat manages to influence the Planes largely by way of avatars and her wide-spread religion. The main avatars she makes use of are the Chromatic Dragon, the Undying Queen, and the Dark Lady. Such avatars hold immense sway in the Planes, to the point of elevating or destroying various minor divine powers on the level of demigods. Tiamat's avatar, the Dark Lady, was solely responsible for the dissolution of the Untheric Pantheon, as her avatar slew the deity Gilgeam, head of that pantheon, during the Time of Troubles- a time when no god was able to return to life. Ao, as a result, dissolved the rest of the pantheon alongside its leader. Other deities that have died at the hands of Tiamat include Azharul (a Lesser draconic deity), as well as sapping mass amounts of power from gods like Bane and Bahamut. Sometime prior to the Spellplague, much of Tiamat's influence came crashing down- her most powerful followers were deceased, including Tchazzar, Sammaster, and Tymanchebar. Hordes of her followers disappeared overnight. With much of her former power lost, many of her avatars and emissaries fell or were lost (in the case of Entropy). Her main aspect, inhabiting the form of the late Azharul, was enslaved by Bane. Enraged by this lack of power, Tiamat sought to tear free from her prison in the Nine Hells, and nearly managed to do so thanks to her cult leader, Severin Silrajin, though he was ultimately defeated (in most realities). There are some possible realities in which Tiamat has achieved her dreams- in these worlds, Faerun is dark and ruled wholly by dragons. Mortals are their slaves- even mortals who might have allied with Tiamat are little else than food for her children. The skies are dark with flame and all other gods fear the steps of the Dragon Queen. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B | High 6-A | At least 2-C Name: Tiamat, The Dragon Archdevil, The Avaricious, Bane of Bahamut, Creator of Evil Dragonkind, The Chromatic Dragon, The Dragon Queen, The Dark Lady, Nemesis of the Gods, Queen of Chaos, The Undying Queen Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Billions of years old Classification: Evil Dragon Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 8, Avatars have 6 and 9), Large Size (Varies, but at least Type 1), Possession, Astral Projection, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, controls the domains of Strife, Treachery, and Tyranny), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Regeneration Nullification (Up to Mid-Godly), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Creation, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Corruption (Types 1, 2, and 3), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1, represents a core force of the multiverse, pure abstraction given the illusion of form), Subjective Reality, Absorption, Fear Manipulation, Law Manipulation/Chaos Manipulation (As an Abstract being, Tiamat contributes directly and significantly to the multiversal balance of good and evil, law and chaos- as a God, her presence alone is enough to cause passive effects across multiple universes if not directly counteracted. Such effects include shunting said realities into various parts of the cosmos, death and destruction of all within said reality, and so on), Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Avatar Creation, Summoning, Clairvoyance, Text Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, True Sight, Probability Manipulation (All actions of Tiamat go as perfectly as possible- she will always hit a perfect mark, she will always resist an effect if possible, she will always suffer only a grazing blow at worst; even when she cannot resist an effect that might work on her, Probability will reorder itself to render her immune due to Legendary Resistances), Body Control, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Breath Attack, Telepathy, Power Bestowal, Blood Manipulation (Her blood spawned the Hydras, exarchs of dragon kind), Empathic Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Social Influencing, Paralysis Inducement, Aura (Her presence alone causes enemies to be crippled with fear), Disease Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, and nonexistent beings), BFR, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Though this is extremely limited, as her true form is sealed within Baator), Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Sealing, Weather Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification, Animal Manipulation, Information Analysis, Weapon Creation, Energy Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Shapeshifting, Necromancy, Morality Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, Sleep Manipulation, Precognition, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Fate Manipulation, likely infinitely many others (All gods have access to all spells, activated with a thought, Extreme Resistance to all of her own powers Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Considered an incredibly powerful epic level threat, at least on the lines of the Tarrasque and vastly superior to the likes of the Elder Evils, which include beings like Father Llymic; the mere arrival of Tiamat's extremely weakened form was enough to potentially end the world immediately) | Multi-Continent level (The avatars of the gods are nigh-on the most powerful beings across the planes; as a former Aerchdevil her avatar should be comparable to the likes of Dispater's Aspect, as well as those of all other Archdevils, who can compare to the likes of the Phaethon, a sub-deity creature capable of heating the entire core of a planet with its presence alone; should be comparable to her followers like the Dragon Ascendant Tchazzer, a CR 40 creature to the Phaethon's CR 34) | Low Multiverse level (Superior to the likes of powerful Demon Lords, such as Graz'zt and Orcus, who can control two or more infinitely large space-time realms in the Abyss, known as Layers) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Casually, laughably above creatures capable of dodging short-range lightning) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions | Infinite (Comparable to other deities, who can travel through realms with no time or in completely halted time, and can compare to deities who embody the concept of time itself, such as Labelas Enoreth) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to threats such as the Tarrasque) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown, likely hundreds if not thousands of meters | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None, though there are innumerable artifacts dedicated to her name Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, vastly superior to the likes of the Elder Brain, a creature who could retain the intellect of their civilization, one which, in its lifespan, created and used technology capable of harnessing and drawing out the energy of a star, make use of nascent multiverses to further their own plots and goals, and even breed a species of animal capable of devouring the brains of gods Weaknesses: Cannot leave Hell without an immensely powerful magical ritual- even with this, she is wildly weakened until the ritual is complete, and cannot regenerate normally (rather, she will return to Baator for some undescribed amount of time) and cannot return unless the ritual continues Note: The first key presented in this profile, "Weakened by Hell", is largely based on Tiamat's appearance from the newer Dungeons and Dragons 5th edition module, The Rise of Tiamat, which features Tiamat as an escaped prisoner of the Nine Hells. The exact reason for her being weakened is unknown, though even in this form her challenge rating is given to be 30, the highest possible for any creature in 5th edition. Key: Weakened by Hell | Avatar | True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Causality Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Biology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Text Users Category:Pain Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Probability Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Blood Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sense Users Category:Perception Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Animal Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Necromancers Category:Morality Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons